


Lion Heart

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There are different types of bravery.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "brave as a lion"

“I know, I know,” said Neville, as Luna raised her wand to perform a healing charm on his bruised knuckles. “I shouldn’t let my temper get the best of me.”

She smiled. “No, I was going to say that you were very brave, to stand up for me.”

“We fought a war for this,” he muttered. “And people still think this way?”

“There will always be stupidity, Neville,” said Luna. “Just as there will always be bravery.”

He managed a smile. “Gryffindors aren’t always brave, sometimes we’re just reckless.”

“There are different types of bravery,” she said, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
